


thank you

by hyochu



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, not too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyochu/pseuds/hyochu
Summary: いつも嵐の後の私の虹でいてくれてありがとう。thank you for always being my rainbow after the storm.or, donghan gets a different kind of love this time.





	thank you

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write at least something for these boys before they disband :( i hope you enjoy

They were relaxing, finally exhaling after a long and stressful day. Their schedules really took a lot out of them, but they took their group name seriously. All of the boys wanted to show fans their good sides, to spread sunshine to everyone they met. But, it was hard. Understandably, it was stressful and left them exhausted.

Donghan laid his head in between Sanggyun’s legs, eyes closed. Sanggyun stroked his hair gently, wordlessly, and they sat in silence. It was a comfortable silence, though. Sanggyun’s eyes flickered down Donghan’s frame, and he smiled to himself as he got an idea.

Donghan felt the worries slowly seep out of his head as Sanggyun’s fingers brushed his hair ever so lightly, like the touch of a ghost. His eyes fluttered open, however, as Sanggyun moved his hands away suddenly. Donghan sat up, frowning slightly and turning to face Sanggyun in question.

“Why did you stop?” The pout on his face was even audible through his speech, but it faded as Sanggyun giggled. His hands found Donghan’s waist, and he moved him to rest on his own lap comfortably. They stayed like that for a while, Sanggyun’s eyes not meeting Donghan’s as he traced circles into his exposed skin, but he looked up as he asked Donghan a question.

“Is everything okay, baby doll? You seem...tired.”

Donghan blushed at the pet name, but he tilted his head to the side, eyes glossing over slightly. Sanggyun knew, he knew straight away that Donghan wouldn’t be willing to talk. Not yet. And so, he brushed Donghan’s hair behind his ear and pursed his lips. His eyes flickered to Donghan’s lips noticeably, and he looked back up at Donghan for approval. Donghan just nodded and smiled shyly.

Sanggyun leaned closer and kissed him deeply, catching Donghan off guard, his kisses normally sweet, chaste. But, it was different now. There was a desperation in them, one to make the most of their bond while it was still intact. Not that they would ever lose it, they would stay together long beyond the group. In all of their hearts.

Donghan leaned forward, placing his fingers tentatively on Sanggyun’s jaw. Sanggyun wrapped his arms protectively around Donghan, and they kissed for a little longer until they broke the kiss to catch their breath. Donghan’s eyes teared up again, and Sanggyun wiped the first tear with one of his fingers. Donghan curled up and hid his head in the crook of Sanggyun’s neck as he wept quietly. Sanggyun hushed him and rubbed rhythmic patterns into Donghan’s back, knowing exactly how to comfort him. He leaned closer to Donghan’s ears and reassured him.

“Baby boy, it’s okay. Whatever it is, it’s really okay. You are going to be just fine. Shh, shh, no, it’s alright- it’s okay, shh. I love you so much, Han. It’s alright…” His voice trailed off as Donghan moved back, wiping the rest of his tears. A brave smile graced his features, and Sanggyun couldn’t help but smile right back. Donghan pressed a short kiss to Sanggyun’s cheek, his face weary but still beautiful, always beautiful.

“I love you too.” Sanggyun felt for Donghan’s hand and brought it up to his lips, gazing into Donghan’s eyes as he pressed the smallest of kisses to his fingertips, the back of his hand, and lastly his wrist. Donghan’s cheeks went rosy again, and his eyes trailed down to his hand to watch Sanggyun. When Sanggyun let go of his hand, he shifted himself so he was resting his head on Sanggyun’s shoulder. He shut his eyes once again. Sanggyun peered at his face, before giving him a sweet peck on his forehead and leaning back himself, eyes shutting.

It would be okay. They were always okay.

They fell asleep to the quiet sounds of each other’s breathing, legs becoming entangled.

Donghan woke up once in the night, and opened his eyes slightly to see Sanggyun’s sleeping form. He smiled a little at the sight, and leaned back into the warmth of where they were sleeping blissfully. He whispered to Sanggyun, though he knew he was asleep.

“Thank you for always being my rainbow after the storm.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'll miss you, jbj. ♥︎


End file.
